


Pressure of Love

by wowmoreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morgan Loves Spencer, Spencer Loves Morgan, characters may be slightly OOC, neck kisses, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowmoreid/pseuds/wowmoreid
Summary: The first time Spencer and Derek said their 'I love you'sBased off of season 2, episode 8
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	Pressure of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I just got into Criminal Minds, and I'm currently on season 2. My original plan was to wait until I got further into the show to start on my first fic so that I could have a better understanding of these two, but after I watched episode 8 the other night, I just HAD to get this idea out of my head! I hope you guys enjoy!

“He still refuses to move.”

“Dammit, Morgan.” Gideon cursed quietly before looking over at Reid, who was watching anxiously. He shook his head and watched as Spencer’s lip trembled slightly. His heart broke for the younger man. Derek and Spencer have been together for only a little over six months, and Gideon knew how much Spencer cared for him. He was the first person Spencer told, and Gideon took pride in that. He always felt like he was a father figure in Reid’s life, and he took that role to heart. He and Hotchner both did. 

“I don’t know what else to do to convince him, Gideon.” Hotch said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He gave Reid another glance, and that’s when it hit him. 

“Then it looks like we’ll have to have someone he’ll listen to.” 

________

“Morgan-”

“Hotch, I’ve told you. I’m not moving.” Morgan said, squeezing the doctor’s hand in reassurance. He kept eye contact with her, letting her know that he was there, and that she would be okay. 

“Try telling that to him.” 

Morgan’s brows furrowed and he turned his head slightly as he heard Hotchner press a button on his phone. 

“Go ahead.” Hotch said in a firm voice, looking back at Mogan. 

“Derek?” Shit. Morgan closed his eyes and dropped his head. He knew that voice. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy.” He said, voice shaking slightly. “If you called to-”

“N-No, just. Just listen to me, okay? I know why you’re doing this. I do. But...but Derek. I just want you to remember a few things for me, can you do that?” Morgan heard his voice break, and his heart broke, knowing he was the cause of it. 

“What’s that?” He asked, taking a deep breath. He felt the doctor squeeze his hand, and he looked up. She gave him an encouraging look, though he could still see the fear in her eyes. 

“Clooney.” Spencer said. Morgan gave a slight chuckle, feeling his throat closed up. Spencer knew how much he loved his dog. “Think about all the morning runs you go on with him, those times that you get to bond with him. Those are special, aren’t they?” 

“Spence, I know what you’re trying to do, but-” Morgan tried, but was once again, cut off. 

“And what about all of those unfinished house projects? Fixing them and then putting them back up on the market. You take something that no one would want, something that people just abandon and you fix them into something beautiful. Something wanted.” Derek knew there was a hidden message in there, and he felt his eyes water slightly. He was cracking. 

“You can’t just leave them abandoned, Der. Now, think about your mom. Your sisters.” Morgan cursed, closing his eyes. 

“Baby, please don’t.”

“Remember when you first introduced me to them as your boyfriend? Your mom was so excited. She gave me the biggest hug I have ever had, and then made us apple pie, because she knew it was my favorite. Your sisters hung out with us all day, claiming they wanted to know more about the...the person who makes you happy.” Spencer breathed, choking up slightly. 

“And now, I want you to think about me.” Reid said, keeping his voice steady as he spoke those words. 

“Spence.” Morgan said weakly, shaking his head. 

“No, you need to listen to me. I know you don’t want to leave her. I know you want to make her feel safe, and I’m sure you’re doing a great job of it. That’s what you do, you make people feel safe in a shitty situation. You want to make sure they’re taken care of and you want to protect them. It’s just who you are, and it’s...it’s one of the biggest reasons why I love you.” Spencer said, letting out a slight hiccup. 

Morgan’s mouth dropped slightly as he took the phone from Hotch, holding it close to him. Of course Reid chose a time like this to say the first ‘I love you’s.

“I love you, Derek. So much, and I’m asking you, begging you to step away from the car. I can’t lose you.” Spencer said, voice cracking. Morgan knew he was crying, he had tears slipping down his face as well. Morgan took a few moments to calm down, hearing the occasional “please” from his Pretty Boy. He hit a weak spot, and he knew it. His little genius.

Morgan looked up at the doctor, who squeezed his hand again. “Go.” She mouthed. “For your boy.” 

“Okay.” Morgan whispered, before clearing his voice. “Okay, Pretty Boy.” He heard Spencer let out a breath of relief and a small sob. He stood up, squeezing the doctors hand one more time before he backed away. “It’s okay, Baby, I’m safe.” 

“Thank you.” Spencer said, sniffling. “Thank you.” 

“We’ll talk when I get back, okay? Everything’s okay.” Morgan didn’t want to tell him he loved him over the phone. Not the first time.

“Okay.” Spencer said, taking a few deep breaths. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you soon, Sweetheart.” He said before they hung up. He sighed as he handed Hotchner the phone back. “You can’t use Reid as a way to get me to do what you want.” He said, watching closely as they tried to get the bomb. He crossed his arms, watching the doctor and nodded to her when they made eye contact. She gave him a shaky smile, understanding his message that he was still there. 

“What you did was stupid.” Hotchner said, pocketing his phone and watching the scene as well. “I understand why you did, we all do. But we needed a way for you to realize the risks and consequences.” 

Morgan scoffed lightly at that. “Yeah.” He said. But deep down, he knew his team only meant well. As he watched them get the bomb, his mind kept tracing back to Spencer. He knew his and Spencer’s relationship was still fairly new and fresh. But if he were to be honest with himself, he’s been in love with Reid since the beginning. 

When he first met Spencer, he was entirely captivated by the genius. From the way he looked in his button-ups and cardigans, to the way he would perorate facts on a case or just common knowledge that he had stored in his head. Just everything about Reid was fascinating and all together attractive to Morgan. 

Though Spencer was incredibly shy when they first met, he was proud to say that he helped him break out of his shell. It was a work in progress, but with enough teasing, and enough easy smiles, Spencer was overall comfortable to let Derek be the person he opened up to. 

Which was why it was so easy for them to transition into their relationship. It was as if nothing’s changed, other than the physical intimacy of it all. It was something Morgan never wanted to lose. 

With that thought, Derek stood up taller, confident in the choice he made to step back and watched as the bomb squad extracted the bomb. 

“I’m glad you finally figured it out.” Hotch said without glancing at him. Derek shook his head, smiling as he watched them help the doctor out of the car. She cried with relief and Derek walked over, welcoming her into a hug as Hotch dialed Gideon. 

______

The next time Morgan got to see Spencer, it was after they left campus. When everyone regrouped back at the station and a short meeting was over, Reid rushed over to Morgan and threw his arms around him, holding him tight. Morgan held back just as tightly, one hand going to Spencer’s hair. He let his fingers run through his hair, kissing his neck gently. After a long moment, they pulled away and Derek stroked his cheek, hoping his face would give away all he wanted to say. It was okay. 

They finally separated, but not far. Derek kept one arm locked around his waist as they turned to listen to Gideon address their group. 

“Alright, guys. It’s been a long few days, so we’ll leave first thing in the morning. Use this night to rest up. Hotch and I are permitting a day to breathe, so tomorrow is a day off, unless we get a call.” He said. He smiled as he watched his team get excited. “But don’t think that you can use this time off as an excuse to slack off on the paperwork you will have to do when we get back into the office.” 

After that, everyone broke off to go their respective rides back to the hotel. Once Spencer and Derek made it back to their shared room, Derek was quick to pull Spencer back into another bone crushing hug. Now that they were out of the eyes of their team, Spencer let himself crumble. He cried, gripping onto Derek’s shirt in tight fistfuls. All Derek could do was whisper comforting words to him as he rubbed his back. They stood there, holding to each other as Spencer tried to calm down. 

Once he collected himself, he loosened his hold on Derek, but not letting go. 

“I was so scared.” He whispered, hiccuping. He buried his face into his neck, inhaling as if he was reassuring himself that Derek was really there. 

“I know.” Derek whispered, “I know. I’m so sorry I put you through that, Sweetheart.” And he really was. He was thankful for Gideon and Hotchner for making him wake up and realize what he needed to hold onto. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Spencer said, shaking his head before pulling back far enough to look at him. “I want you to know that I’m not mad. Like I said earlier, I know why you did it, and I don’t want to make you change how you work in the field, because you save so many lives with you tactics, but-” 

“Hey, no.” Morgan said, this time being the one to cut the other off, “No, screw this job, okay?” Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but Morgan kept going. “None of this matters if I don’t have you, or vice-a-versa. I’m going to be more careful, I promise. And not just because you want me to, but because I can’t lose what we have. But mind you, if you are in danger in any sort of way, all of that shit goes right out that window, you hear me?” He said, cupping his cheeks gently. “When it comes to you, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe.” 

“Okay.” Spencer whispered, staring at him in awe as he placed his hands on Derek’s waist. Derek gave him that charming smiled and moved one arm to wrap around his waist. 

“Now come here.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly. Spencer made a small noise as he kissed back, relocating his own arms to wrap around Derek’s neck. The kiss was slow, both savoring the feeling of endorphins being released. Derek stroked his cheek with one hand, pulling away for a brief second to tilt his head before kissing him again. He kept his other arm locked around his waist, keeping him close. 

Just as the kiss was about to get heated, Derek’s phone rang from the bed. Derek pulled away to answer it, but Spencer tightened his hold around his neck and shook his head. “Ignore it.” He breathed, leaning back in for another kiss. 

Derek chuckled before kissing back for a second longer. He quickly glanced at his phone and pulled his head back, breaking the kiss again. Spencer whined softly, trying to catch him in another kiss, but Morgan cupped his cheeks, smiling. “It’s Pen. Do you really want to deal with the Garcia wrath for not answering her when we get back?” He teased, bumping their noses. 

Spencer only pouted and stepped back. “Make sure you let her know I’m upset with her.” He said, but let Morgan untangle himself to answer his phone. 

Derek laughed while grabbing his phone. “Will do, Pretty Boy.” He winked before answering. “What’s up, Baby Girl?” He said, putting her on speaker so that he could get dressed into his sweats. 

“Ooh, is that a zipper I hear? Is someone getting undressed for me?” Her flirtatious voice rang out through the phone. Derek chuckled and glanced at Spencer, who was currently taking off his shirt to change as well. He knew Spencer didn’t mind the way they talked to each other, it’s been a thing since before he even joined the team. Which is another thing Morgan was overly grateful for with Spencer. 

“Don’t make me jealous, Garcia.” Spencer pipped in, making sure to fold his shirt neatly. Derek took a moment to graciously watch his shirtless boyfriend and he rummaged through his bag to find his sleep shirt. The first three months of their relationship, Spencer was too shy to undress in front of Morgan, always going to the bathroom or another room to change. It was cute, but Derek can’t lie and say he isn’t grateful Spencer finally being more comfortable to show his skin around him. 

“Oh, I would never, my little genius.” She said. Spencer looked over at Derek, and blushed when he caught him staring. Derek only gave him a promising smirk before he finished changing. 

“What can I do for you, Sweetheart?” He asked, slipping his sweats on. 

“Well, a little birdie told me my favorite chocolate muffin put himself in danger today.” She said, voice accusing. Derek sighed softly. He should’ve seen this one coming. Other than Spencer, nothing gets past Garcia. 

“Listen, Baby Girl-” He tried, but just like Reid did earlier, she cut him off. 

“Oh no, don’t “Baby Girl” me. I’m mad at you.” She said, but he knew there was no bite to it. “Why would you do something like that? Why would you-” 

“Hey, Garcia?” Spencer said, stepping closer to Derek so that she could hear him properly. “How about we save the chewing out until we get back? I kind of already gave him an earful earlier.” 

Morgan heard a huff on the other end, making him smile. “Fine, but only because my boy asked so nicely. And you Derek Morgan, don’t you think for a second I’m letting this go.” She lightly scolded.

“You know I won’t. How about I call you later tomorrow? I have a lot of making up to do with Spence.” He said, sending Spencer a wink that made the younger man’s cheeks flame and scurry back to his duffle. 

“Oh boy, I want details later!” She said. “I won’t keep you, goodbye my loves!” She said in a sing-song voice before ending the call. 

Derek shook his head in amusement as he set his phone down. 

“She can be a lot, sometimes.” Spencer said as he pulled on a t-shirt. Derek recognized it as one of his older shirts that he let Spencer “borrow” once when he forgot to pack an extra shirt in his go-bag on a case. When he saw Spencer walk out of the bathroom with his clothes on, he was close to jumping his bones. But that was before they got together and he had more self control. But now, seeing Spencer wear his clothes still riles him up, but luckily he didn’t have to hold himself back. 

With that in mind, he simply walked over to Spencer and grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer. “No more talk about Garcia, Baby.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss at his neck softly. He heard Spencer make a soft noise before he felt him nod. 

“Got it.” He breathed, closing his eyes. Derek smiled and bit at his neck gently, causing a small moan to escape from Spencer’s throat. 

“Do you know how wild it drives me, watching you wear my clothes?” He whispered, kissing up his neck. 

“Your pupils-” Spencer let out another soft moan as Derek attacked a sensitive spot behind his ear. “Your pupils dilate eighty percent when you see me wearing your clothes.” He said, tilting his head to the side to give Morgan more room to explore. 

“Mmm.” Was Derek’s response before he put all of his focus on marking Spencer’s neck. He nibbled at the same spot that had Spencer trembling and gasping. He felt him grip his shirt again, tugging it up to try and take it off. 

“Didn’t you mention having to make something up to me?” He asked, growing impatient. 

Derek smiled against his neck before pulling away. “That I did, Pretty Boy.” He leaned in to give him another quick kiss before he grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bed. “You know I make good on my promises.” He said before he gently pushed Spencer down on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again.

_____

“I need a shower.” Spencer said, cuddling into Derek’s naked chest. Derek let out a tired chuckle, running his fingers through his damp hair. 

“In a minute. I gotta catch my breath.” He said, kissing his head. They laid there, silently as Derek ran his fingers through his hair and Spencer drawing random shapes on his chest. It wasn’t but a second later that a thought came to him. 

“Hey.” He whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Spencer hummed, kissing his chest gently as he snuggled closer. Derek felt his heart swell, but swallowed down the lump of emotions he had bubbling up in his throat. 

“What you said earlier, on the phone. Did you mean it?” He knew that Spencer knew exactly what Derek was talking about. He felt his body still for a moment before he relaxed a second later. Spencer tilted his head up at Morgan, making sure he saw his facial expression when he said his next words.

“I did.” 

Morgan closed his eyes, keeping his grip on Spencer firm as he held him closer. He knew this was the best time, if any. 

“I never got to say it back.” He said. At that, Spencer did freeze again before he sat up slightly, leaning on one arm so that he was partially hovering over Derek.

“What?” He whispered, brows scrunching. 

Derek reached up and cupped his cheek gently, stroking his thumb over his lip lightly. “I didn’t want to say it over the phone, felt like I had to tell you personally. I was just waiting for the right time. But I love you, Spence. I love you so damn much.” He said, letting his eyes tear up. He saw Spencer’s eyes begin to gloss and he caught the falling tear that escaped. 

“You do?” He asked, voice trembling. Derek smiled, nodding. 

“I do, Pretty Boy.” 

Spencer let out a small laugh that almost sounded like a sob before he leaned down, kissing him softly. Derek instantly kissed back, using his other hand to cup his other cheek. They kissed for a few minutes, Spencer straddling him at some point before the genius ended the kiss, pulling away slightly. 

“I love you too.” He whispered, staring down at him. 

Derek grinned, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another bruising kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! It's just a quick something that I whipped up in two days and yep. I have some ideas for some future fics, and along the way, I'll keep you updated on how far along the show I am haha. Until next time!!


End file.
